Full Court Press
by lavidavause
Summary: A/U: Alex Vause has just finished her first year teaching and her boss (the douchey Mr. Healy) has requested that she get more involved in the school community. Piper Chapman is home from college and wants to "give back" to her high school. Worlds collide. Vauseman all the way.
1. Chapter 1

Life was finally falling into place for Alex Vause. She was a week away from finishing her first year of teaching, had just bought her first car, and had a girlfriend that loved her. Even though her first year of teaching had been so successful her principal, Sam Healy, had suggested that she get more involved in the school community.

"Alex, while you have received rave reviews from students and teachers this year, I like all of my employees to be involved in our school community in some other capacity," stated Mr. Healy. "Is this guy serious? I wonder if he was suggesting I participate as a Peeping Tom like he does when his secretary changes in her office," thought Alex. Greasy bastard.

Doing her best to fake a smile, Alex spoke through her teeth, "What did you have in mind for me to do, sir?"

Alex had enjoyed having a rapport with students but having a life outside of the high school and away from teenagers was a priority. Mr. Healy proposed that she consider doing something over the summer to get her feet wet. Options were fairly limited considering her desire to travel and the fact that her girlfriend lived out of town but she figured, "what the hell" and knew some extra money in her pocket would be a good thing.

The school year had wrapped up the following week so she had gone out with some of her co-workers to celebrate the end of the school year. "Cheers, motherfuckers" yelled Nicky Nichols, Alex's best buddy and fellow first year teacher. "At least we made it through." Wasn't that the truth? A year full of ups and downs but she made it through unscathed, at least to a point. Sylvie, her girlfriend was finishing her master's degree and traveling to visit her had become difficult. Alex was busy teaching, grading papers, and trying to have a semblance of a social life while also trying to visit Sylvie two hours away at her university. It seemed that Sylvie didn't really put for the effort to come visit Alex but Alex figured that would all change once she finished her degree and moved home. Plus, they had this summer to see each other more.

"Yo, Vause, where the fuck are you at?" Nicky had brought Alex out of her trance Shaking her head Alex said, "My bad Nick, I'm just thinking about a million things. Healy wants me to get involved in some type of school shit this summer and Sylvie is still pulling for me to come visit every weekend. My mind is a cluster fuck."

"Jesus dude, you need a drink. Listen, tell Sylvie to chill the fuck out and get involved in some easy as activity like ceramics club or film crew, like me. There are lots of hotties in those clubs too."

"Do you think I'm interested in high schoolers you fucker? I want to do something I know how to do but I don't want it to take over all of my summer. I plan to backpack Europe later in August and I just want to do something early in June so I can get Healy off my damn back."

"Chill, Vause. I didn't mean high school kids. There are hot advisors in both of those clubs. I signed up to help with film crew solely because Lorna Morello, that cute art teacher, is the woman in charge." Nicky was swooning as she smirked and took another swig of her beer.

Alex laughed, more audibly than usual. The beers were starting to warm her up. "Hey bitches, did someone say they needed to get involved in a school activity?" Coach Boo butted in. Coach Boo was the veteran girls basketball coach and one of the school's physical education teachers.

"Hey Boo, yeah, Healy said I have to do something else this summer. Know of anything easy?" asked Alex. "Well fuck yeah, lady. I need extra coaches. You're a tall glass of water; I bet you've played basketball before. Come coach with me this summer. I need some adults, you are an adult right, Vause?" the coach chuckled. "I need some coaches to help me with summer camps, to lead my alumni coaches, and basically to give me a fucking break this summer."

Alex pondered this. Basketball, really? It had been a few years since she'd played but she knew the game well enough and going to a few camps and teaching some college alumni kids how to coach could be easy enough.

"No weekends, time off in the evenings, and I'll only work the month of June." Alex extended her hand to shake Coach Boo's. "Deal."

Later that evening and after her fair share of libations, Alex got her ass back to her apartment. Nicky wound talking shit with Lorna, the art teacher about her "abstracts" while starring at her tits so Alex figured it was her cue to head home. Later that evening Nicky would likely be touching those "abstracts." Even though Nicky's game was weak, it made Alex miss physical intimacy. It had been a few weeks since she'd seen her girlfriend. After she tumbled into her apartment she picked up her phone and dialed Sylive.

"Hey baby, guess what?" Alex slurred.

"What Alex?" Sylvie said with irritation.

"I'm gonna coach basketball this summer! The high school coach asked me. It'll be great babe, I'm only gonna have to work during the week and will have most of the summer to travel and see you."

"What the fuck Alex? I thought you were going to come up and live with me while I finished the summer semester. Goddamn, doesn't this school ask enough of you? I cannot come there and be with you this summer so I expected you to be here. I guess we will have to discuss this when you're sober" seethed Sylvie.

"Sorry babe I just gotta step up my game. I love my job and I gotta do what is asked of me. Can't we just make it work out on weekends?"

"We'll discuss this later Alex, I have to fucking study" and Sylvie hung up.

Alex just shrugged her shoulders. Whatever. She went over to the fridge and found herself another beer. She cracked it open, took a long pull, turned on some TV, and thought, "basketball….this should be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just wanted to thank you all for following, reading, and reviewing the story! This has been something I've been interested in trying for awhile, I hope you all enjoy. All reviews and follows are very appreciated!**

Homecoming queen, honor student, life of the party, basketball star…that was Piper Chapman, at least in high school. Piper had worked her whole life, at the urging of her parents at first, to be the best at everything. Her work ethic and drive became second nature as she weaved through elementary, middle school and then high school. As much as she used to blame her mom, the pressure she put on herself to attain her goals started to break her. She promised herself when she graduated and went off to college that she would let herself live a little.

"PIPER…" yelled Carol Chapman from downstairs. "I will not have you sitting around in your room listening to music all summer. You need to find a job."

"OK, Mom. I heard you yesterday," snipped Piper.

It's not that Piper didn't want to get a job or get out of her parents house, she just didn't want to work in her hometown. She'd spent the last year at university trying to shed her "goodie two shoes" skin and the last thing she wanted to do was to have to come back to "Smalltown, USA" and act like she was still the popular, pretty, and clean cut girl that they all thought she was.

Piper had loved her first year in college. She went on a basketball scholarship and that had opened many doors for her socially. She got to know tons of people around campus, it got her into fun parties, and she really got to know herself a bit. She was pleased that no one knew who she was or used to be in high school. She was no longer obligated to date the big man on campus, or guys at all. She met a few cool girls through some of her teammates and started considering the possibility that she may "sway the other way." One of her teammates, Poussey Washington, had even set her up with a friend, Stella, but that really hadn't amounted to anything. Piper was sure she was into women but she just hadn't found a woman that really turned her lights on just yet. She was, however, dreading a summer at home where she could not longer explore these possibilities. Her mom would kill her if she found out about her sexual preferences and she'd rather not deal with anyone's misguided small-mindedness. She had begged her mom to stay on campus for the summer, but, like always, her mom had forced her home.

"What kind of a job do you want me to get, Mom?" Piper said sarcastically.

"One where you're not sitting around here all day, Piper. You could go work at Daddy's office, wait tables, coach, mow lawns…" Carol seethed.

"YES! I'm going to see if Coach Boo needs some help with her youth leagues this summer. Plus I'll get to shoot and do my workouts while getting paid. Thanks for your help, mom!" shouted Piper.

"Anytime, honey" Carol said, stunned.

Piper ran up to her room to grab her phone and sent a text off to her high school coach, Carrie "Boo" Black. Piper had played varsity basketball for Coach Boo the past four years and Coach Boo had been instrumental in helping Piper get the basketball scholarship to university. Plus, she was a great mentor and she always needed help in the summers.

 **Piper: Hey Coach, I'm back home for the summer – do you need any help with camps or leagues? I need a job and would love to help out.**

 **Coach: Pipe-dawg, yes, I need some help! Would love to have ya. Come by the gym tomorrow around 10, we have a youth league. You can see how it works and then I'll probably need you to head to summer camp with us too. Sound good?**

 **Piper: Awesome, thanks Coach. I'll see you tomorrow.**

 **Coach: Later, Chap.**

Piper was elated. Working for Coach Boo would be easy money, plus it would be a reason to get to the gym and she wouldn't have to deal with the bullshit of her hometown, at least too much. Basketball had always been where Piper felt most at home. She could always walk into the gym, shoot for hours, and get her mind off all of the shit that went on in her life. Whenever her dad would come home smelling like another woman, whenever her mom didn't accept her A-'s as good enough grades, and whenever the pressure of being "Piper Chapman" got to her, there was always the ball and the hoop. It was a stress relief.

Piper woke up early the next morning so she could get to the gym before the young kids. She wanted to get a little workout in too. When she walked in the gym it was like no time had passed. It was only last year that she was here as the starting point guard on a championship team but it felt like it was forever ago. Playing in college was a different ball game, so to speak. There was something about being back at her old high school that made her smile. She went over and picked up a basketball and starting shooting. She put her headphones in, put on her workout mix, and went after it. Lay-ups, 3s, spin moves, she had lost track of time. She finally heard some woman scream, "EXCUSE ME?!" Piper startled, turned around and yelled, "WHAT?!"

As she turned around she looked and almost fell backwards. There was a stunning woman standing in the doorway. Slender arms and legs for days, gorgeous skin, sexy glasses, and shiny, dark hair all pulled back. Piper had almost failed to see the look of irritation on her face. She looked around to make sure no one had seen her ogle this goddess.

"I'm so sorry, I was just in the zone" said Piper, apologetically.

"That's ok, I'm supposed to be running youth league this morning and figured I'd be the first one in the gym. You'll have to leave so I can set up," said the woman.

"Ohhh, I'm sorry, I thought Coach Boo was running youth league. I'm Piper Chapman and I'm helping her out this summer. I played on her team last year."

"Hi, I'm Alex, I guess you'll be working with me" said Alex as she lowered her glasses to get a better look at Piper.

"FUCK YES" thought Piper as she met the woman's handshake and gave her the most genuine Piper Chapman toothy smile she could muster without looking like a complete fool.


End file.
